A Very Merry Christmas
by CloneWarriors
Summary: When Drake tells Mary Alice he'll give her family the best Christmas ever, he gets way more than he bargained for when he and Megan meet her foster siblings. Contains Adult language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Yard

Title: A VERY Merry Christmas

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake & Josh or any characters from the show, that's all Nickelodeon and Schneider.

Note: This begins in the middle of Merry Christmas Drake & Josh, just after the boys are ticketed for public nudity, but leads off into a different story.

"Public nudity? What the hell! Those guys totally jumped us!" Drake screamed angrily as his parole officer handed him the ticket. "You've got to be kidding us! It's not our fault!"

Officer Perry sneered at the two before closing his pad and starting to walk away. "I really don't care. Now, if I were you two, I'd get back home and put some clothes on before those little kids start seeing things that they shouldn't be seeing!"

He laughed a little as he got back in his car, and started to drive away, out of the neighborhood. Drake took another look at the ticket, then moved his hand down to cover his crotch. He looked at Josh. "Well, this sucks. But I suppose we should get home and find some clothes before we try to do something about this."

Josh nodded in agreement, then did a double take as he saw Drake's car being towed away across the street. "What the hell?! Drake! They took your car!" Drake ran to the edge of the bush and banged his head against a nearby tree in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me!! Now how are we supposed to get home?"

Josh sighed. "Look, let's just walk. We can use some branches or something to cover ourselves." He picked up a nearby branch and held it between his legs, then started off to walk home. "You comin' Drake?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Drake turned to see if he could find a bigger branch. He really didn't want anyone seeing something they weren't supposed to see. As he searched the bushes, he found something blinking on the ground. "Hey! My cell phone!"

He picked it up and looked it over. "It looks like it's working! Those guys must have dropped it when they grabbed my jeans. Hey! Josh!" He turned to tell Josh, but he was already out of sight. "Well, sucks for him. Now let's see, incoming call?"

He opened the phone up. "BOOB, where have you been and why haven't you picked up?!" Drake winced as Megan's voice trilled through his ears. "You two were supposed to pick me up some lunch!!" Drake sighed then put his mouth to the speaker. "Megan, we ran into a few problems at the Johanssens. Look, I need you to bring me an extra set of clothes to their house, okay?'

"Why do you need extra clothes and why the hell should I help you, anyway?!"

"Because, there's twenty bucks in it for you! Now get the clothes over here, no questions!" Drake closed the phone as he turned back to look at the Johanssens' house.

Greg Johanssen was the foster father for six children of varying ages. The youngest, a little girl named Mary Alice, had asked Drake to give her foster family the best Christmas ever, and now, because of a few recent illegal actions he was responsible for, he would go to jail if he didn't keep his promise to the girl.

He wrapped his arms around his chest, rubbing his shoulders to keep warm, when he heard the worst sound possible at that moment.

"OH MY GOD!!!! DRAKE BELL IS NAKED IN OUR FRONT YARD!!!" Drake turned quickly to see twins Violet and Lily Johanssen rushing toward him, eyes wide open. He realized that his penis had been exposed and swiftly moved his hands to cover himself up, but the damage had already been done.

"I told you it'd be big, Lily!" Violet giggled as she reached Drake, turning to her sister to gloat a little at getting to him first.

"What are you talking about? YOU said he'd probably be smaller than Luke! I was the one who bet he'd be huge!"

"Hell no! Now sit back while I get to be Drake's first time!" Violet pushed Lily away and turned back to Drake, who was slowly backing away back into the bushes.

"Okay, there are two things wrong with this picture. First, I've done it with many other girls, so you're not gonna be my first. And second, I'm eighteen, and you two are like ten!" He accidentally took one extra step back and fell backward over a stump, leaving him lying on his back.

Violet moved closer. "We're thirteen actually, but I don't care if you're not good at math, just give me your dick!" Suddenly, Lily jumped on top of her sister and flung her to the ground.

"He's mine!! Get away from him!" Lily screamed as she held Violet on the ground. Violet swung her arms at her sister, before scratching her across the chest, accidentally ripping a piece of her shirt off and revealing a small pink nipple.

Lily jumped up in retaliation, quickly pulling Violet's pants down to her ankles, leaving her pink thong visible. "You're wearing a thong? YOU PLANNED FOR THIS!" The two leapt at each other tearing each others' clothes apart in one big barely-teen catfight.

Drake tried to stand up, but couldn't move his leg. "Damn it, I must have hurt it on the stump. Oh, fuck. This is getting way hotter than it should be." Drake's dick steadily rose up as he watched the twins tear the last of each others' clothes off, giving Drake a great view of their twin pussies and tiny tits.

He steadily gripped his erection and began to pump up and down as he lost control of his arms, giving in to his pleasure. The two girls stopped as they heard him slide his hand across his rod, and quickly jumped to their feet.

"Look, if he finishes up now, there's no way he'll want to do it again after. Truce?" Lily held her hand out to Violet. 'Truce." Violet shook her hand as they both moved toward Drake.

Drake groaned as he saw them stop above him. "Why'd you two stop?" He continued to pump his hand as he stared up at their naked bodies. Their pink pussy lips were completely visible, as no hair had yet grown to block his view. He could see a few drops of juice drip between their legs.

"We want to have fun with you of course." Violet stepped over Drake and stood above his head. He looked up to see her soaking wet opening slowly moving toward his face, shedding a view drops of her sweet liquid into his mouth.

He licked his lips as the girl's tight ass stopped on his face. He reached his free hand up and squeezed her right cheek, getting a slight moan out of her. "Now, lick me Drake Bell." He eagerly complied, stretching his tongue deep into the moist hole positioned above his mouth. She continued to moan as he explored her vagina. He swept Violet's walls until he found a little bud stretched outward. He wrapped his tongue around her clit and started to suck on it, causing a huge burst of moans and screams to spout from the girl's mouth.

Lily began to whine as she saw the pleasure her sister was getting. She reached her hand into her own pussy, fingering herself as more of her juices dripped onto Drake's crotch. She squeezed her clit and let out a soft cry, before lowering herself into a squat directly above Drake's erection. She wrapped her free hand around the warm member and slowly lowered herself onto it. She continued to whimper as the large rod penetrated her hymen, shooting a bolt of pain through her body, before quickly being replaced by pleasure.

Drake groaned as he felt his dick become enveloped by the heat and moistness of Lily's pussy. "Damn that feels good." Lily lowered herself the rest of the way onto Drake's cock, and squealed in pleasure as it filled her completely.

She started to stand up again, then pushed herself down, alternating back and forth, keeping herself in pure bliss. Drake moved his hands off of Violet's ass and placed them on Lily's sides, pushing her up and down to keep the pace. Violet fell forward a little and grasped her arms around Lily's waist to support herself.

Lily reached her arms up to her chest and pinched her nipples gently, realizing how heavy her small tits felt at the moment. She squeezed her eyes shut and hung her tongue out, trying not to scream with joy as a serious of moans left her mouth. Violet moved closer and pressed her lips hard against her twin's, slowly extending her tongue into Lily's mouth. They gently wrapped their tongues around each others' and fell into a tighter embrace as Drake continued to ravage their pussies.

Suddenly, Violet began to scream as she was filled with an insane amount of heat. 'I think...I think I'm...I'm CUUUUMMMMING!!!" She moaned between short breaths as she lost control of her body, her arms dropping to her legs as she dug her fingers into the opening. A river of juices flooded out onto Drake's face, and she fell forward, Lily catching her.

Drake hastily licked up the puddle on his face and quickened his pumping in and out of Lily. She too began to lose it as her body rocked up and down wildly on Drake's member. "Oh, fuck! Here it comes!!" Drake warned Lily as he let loose a load of sperm that quickly shot inside the girl's pussy, followed by a wave of pleasure that filled her entire body as her own orgasm hit. She fell backwards into the snow, Violet landing on top of her as she lost the support of her sister. The two breathed heavily as they leaked the rest of their juices onto the ground, forming a small puddle in the middle of the snow.

Drake reached up and grasped his dick, pumping the rest of the sperm out before letting it fall limp, then sitting up to look at the girls. He sighed heavily, then looked up at the house. He could see someone heading for the door on the other side.

"Megan!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Shower

Megan strode quickly up the steps toward the Johanssons' backdoor. She reached out and rang the doorbell, then began to look around the yard.

_Why the fuck does Drake need a change of clothes? Did he wet himself while playing with the little kids or something?_

She was about to turn and leave, when the door swung open. In the doorway stood an African-American boy about Megan's age. He was soaking wet, with a trail of water behind him, and was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

Trey Johansson looked up and down the girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a tight pink shirt that accentuated her breasts, and a pair of skinny jeans with holes in them.

_Hey, look what I caught this afternoon! And to think I was about to complain about my shower..._

Megan hissed as she realized the boy was staring at her chest. "Look, freak. Are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to take the towel and go in without you?"

Trey snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry. It's not often I see a girl as hot as you at my door." He smirked as his eyes shifted back toward her chest.

Megan rolled her eyes again. "Smooth, Romeo..." She stepped forward and pushed him against the door, then strode past him into the kitchen. She dropped Drake's clothes on the table and headed toward the refrigerator.

"So, you got anything good to eat around here?" She pulled open the fridge door and looked around, pushing past old fast food and a piece of fish. She leaned further in, bending over to look at the lower shelves.

Trey's eyes were fixed on her butt, now pointing straight at him. He placed his hands over the towel to hide a noticeable bulge and tried to avert his gaze. "I don't know, just help yourself to whatever. I'm gonna go back to my shower..."

As Trey turned away, Megan grabbed a frozen dinner and closed the door. She turned toward the microwave and started to look over the buttons when a young boy came running down the hall. The boy seemed to be shouting gibberish as he rushed toward Megan with what appeared to be a pineapple in his hand.

Trey reached out for him. "Zigfee! Slow down!" Megan screamed as Zigfee crashed into her, the tray flying into the air before landing on her chest, spreading chicken and potatoes all over her face and shirt.

Trey reached out to help her up but she pushed his hand away. "What the hell is wrong with this kid?! He ruined my favorite shirt!" She wiped some of the food off her face, then pushed herself to her feet. "I'm using your shower! Move!" She pushed Trey out of the way and stormed upstairs.

Trey groaned and started after her. "Wait! I'm not done in there yet!" He held onto his towel as he rushed up the stairs, but was met with a door slammed in his face as he reached the bathroom.

Megan sighed as she turned on the water, the spray filling the room with a light mist. She pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side, grimacing at the stains. She sat at the edge of the tub and unclasped her pink bra, revealing her moderately-sized breasts.

Trey waited outside, his arms folded over his chest. _Damn it! Zigfee always has to ruin everything for me!_ He listened to the shower run as an idea floated into his head. _Unless..._ He rushed into the kitchen and fumbled through the various items on top of it, before picking up a key.

Megan unbuttoned her jeans and let them drop to the floor, before removing her pink panties. She stood back up and stepped into the stream of water, pulling the curtain closed behind her. The water splashed against her face and she wiped the pieces of food away. Her fingers ran through her hair then moved down her body as she pushed any dirt away from her skin.

Trey quietly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at the curtain and let out a deep breath. _Should I really be doing this? Who knows what kinda trouble I'll end up in?_ He pushed the thoughts from his mind and dropped his towel, then silently pushed back the curtain a little.

Megan had her back to him. He stepped into the shower behind her and looked her up and down, before reaching forward.

She gasped as she felt Trey's arms around her and looked down. His hands were on her breasts, clenching the nipples between his fingers. She opened her mouth to scream when she felt an incredible sensation in her vaginal area. She craned her neck to look further down and saw a dark brown rod slide out between her legs.

She moaned a little as Trey rubbed his penis up against her lips. "W-what are you doing?!" She tried to push his hands away but he held her tits tighter.

"Just having a little fun..." He thrust his pelvis forward, his member rubbing hard against Megan's opening. She let out a long moan and tried to close her legs, trapping his dick in between them.

Trey smirked and took his left hand off her chest, before moving it down to her pussy. He pushed one finger inside, causing her to moan again. "Come on, don't tell me you're not enjoying this..."

He pushed in another finger and began to push them in and out. Megan's eyes began to water and she began dripping juices out of her pussy. Trey's fingers were coated with the sweet liquid as he pulled them out entirely, bringing them to Megan's lips.

"Don't you want a taste?" He stuck them into her mouth, letting her lick the moisture from his fingers. She coughed a little and grabbed his hand.

"Stop it you bastard...." She tried to push him away again but she felt an insane heat building up inside her. _Damn it! Now I'm horny! Well, I guess I can let him finish me just this once..._ She bent herself forward, pressing her hands against the far wall. "Just do me..."

Trey gripped his dick, rubbing it against her opening again. Then he pressed it into her pussy, slowly entering her as she moaned louder. "You like that, huh?" He thrust in harder, then began pushing in and out, gripping her ass with his hands.

"You're so tiiiiight!" He felt his erection slide against her walls and leaned forward, pressing his chest to her back.

Megan felt her clit rub against his member, intense heat soaring through her body. "Shut up and keep going!!" She ground herself against his crotch as her pleasure increased.

Trey felt his sperm rise up into his member. "Damn it! This is it!" He held Megan tight as he thrust into her harder, then shot his load deep into her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy as a wave of heat and pleasure soaked her completely and she came. Her orgasm sending another flood of liquid onto Trey's crotch.

Trey struggled to stay standing as he pulled out of her, his dick beginning to fall limp. "Damn....That was amazing..." He held his chest as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the wall of the shower.

Megan fell to her knees, shaking from the intense sex. "Yeah..." She turned herself around into a sitting position and looked up at Trey. "So, where _is_ Drake, anyway?"

To be continued...


End file.
